Proving a point
by fybakerstreet
Summary: John and Sherlock realize that they fancy each other more than flatmates or friends would. A lot more even. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock's hands were freezing cold. John had no idea how long Sherlock had been in the water, but at least he was still conscious. John removed his jacket, placing it over Sherlock's shoulders before getting his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock's voice was slow and uneasy, teeth clattering.

"I am calling an ambulance."

"No."

"Sherlock-"

"No."

John looked up at Sherlock with an annoyed look and was met by Sherlock's cold eyes, staring at him. Angry. Stubborn. John sighed and put the phone away. Neither of them spoke as John rowed the little wooden boat he had 'borrowed' towards the pier, or when John hailed them a cab. They both ignored the funny looks their cabby gave them. John was too worried about his stubborn flatmate to care and Sherlock were miles away, going over the case in his mind. Going over his mistakes. John could tell by the twitching in his left eye and the slight frown on his face. He'd learn to watch out for these signs and when they occurred to keep silent until they went away.

Only after they had entered the flat did John break the silence.

"You'll need to get warmed up. I'll make you a bath."

"I am fine." Sherlock's reply was distant, automatic.

"Bollocks you are. Come here."

John grabs Sherlock by his hand and marches towards the bathroom, dragging Sherlock along with him. He mumbles for Sherlock to get undressed as he starts filling the tub with water. When he turned around Sherlock had to John's surprise actually gotten undressed. Completely undressed. John turned around quickly, instinctively, his gaze flickering embarrassed along the wall. He can almost hear Sherlock smirking in amusement behind him.

"You told me to get undressed."

"Erm...yes, but I didn't- I thought you might want me to leave before..," John clears his throat "going all the way."

"I don't mind. It's nothing you haven't seen before I am sure."

Sherlock brushes past John and enters the tub with a sigh.

"Remember to keep your arms and feet above the water," John mumbles, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall.

Sherlock doesn't answer. He closes his eyes, leans his head back and sighs again. John couldn't quite tell if it was an annoyed or content sigh.

For a long time the only sounds coming from the bathroom was the sounds of water stirring and splashing against the side of the bathtub as Sherlock shifted into a new position. The tub was in all fairness too small for him. His long arms and legs were dangling over the sides in awkward and seemingly uncomfortable positions.

John was still standing by the tub, staring at the same spot on the wall. It seemed like Sherlock had no intentions of speaking so John forced himself to break the awkward silence.

"I'll.., I'll just go then."

He shoots Sherlock a quick glance before turning around, heading towards the door.

"Stay."

Sherlock's voice echoed throughout the room.

John halted.

"I need to go over what happened. I want to hear it from your point of view."

"Can't it wait? You should-"

"Feel free to sit down."

John sighed. Part of him wanted to leave. To make himself a cup of tea, sit back in his chair and just relax. However there was another part of him that desperately wanted to stay. He couldn't explain to himself exactly why, but there was definitely something, urging him to stay. He finally sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the door.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Sherlock had closed his eyes. His palms were pressed together and he was resting his chin on his fingertips. His voice was somewhat distant.

"From when we arrived at the storage will do fine."

John takes a moment the recap the events that had happen a couple of hours earlier. His gaze wanders around the room, unsure where to settle. They eventually return to the same spot on the wall he had been staring at earlier.

"Well.., I lost sight of you pretty quickly after we entered the storage building-"

"Details, John" Sherlock snapped.

John frowned and continued in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I entered the storage after you. You moved to the left and I to the right, taking cover behind some crates. When you spotted our man you ran towards. I attempted to follow, but was tackled by someone coming from my left side. That's when I lost sight of you."

As John speaks his gaze wanders downwards from the spot on the wall, towards Sherlock's face. He drinks in the sight of Sherlock's damp hair, his closed eyes, his profile, his lips and his long neck. John didn't notice that he had trailed off, but he must have because the silence was suddenly broken by Sherlock.

"Continue."

John looks away again, suddenly feeling embarrassed. _What's wrong with you? Pull yourself together! _He told himself.

"When I eventually managed to fight him off you were gone. I started looking for you, but apart from me and my attacker the storage was empty. So I went outside, towards the docks. It was dark though and I couldn't see or hear you so I tried calling your phone. "

"What about your attacker?"

"Unconscious, lying on the floor inside the storage."

Sherlock nods and John continues.

"I tried calling your phone. You didn't answer, but I could hear it ringing in the distant, so I ran towards the sound. When I got there your phone was lying on the ground. That's when I heard you shouting my name from somewhere below me.., that's when.., I heard the splashing. How did you end up in the water anyway?"

"Three."

"Sorry, what?"

"There were three of them. Not two as we originally though."

John nods before continuing.

"As I said I heard splashing. There were several boats docked nearby so I helped myself to a rowing boat. I don't know how long you'd been in the water, but you were still conscious when I dragged you into the boat so I am guessing not very long."

Again John's gaze wandered as he spoke. This time his eyes inspect Sherlock's arms and hands. Pale and impossibly long. The bathtub is blocking most of the view as his eyes continue to travel down Sherlock's body so he fixes his eyes on Sherlock's legs, dangling over the sides of the tub. They too were long and pale. Everything about Sherlock was long and pale.

"You're blushing."

John's eyes quickly returned to Sherlock, who was now staring right at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but couldn't think of anything _to _say.

"I.., erm.., I just-"

"It's a perfectly normal reaction, though as a doctor one would think you're used to the sight of a naked man."

John stared at Sherlock. Despite being the smartest and brightest man John had ever met Sherlock could be spectacularly ignorant sometimes. It wasn't the fact that there was a naked man in front of him that had him staring like a horny teenager. It was the fact that it was Sherlock who was naked in front of him.

"Idiot," John mumbled before getting up and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

John was standing the in the kitchen with a slowly cooling cup of tea in his hands. He was staring blankly into the air, his mind miles away. He'd known for a long time now that he fancied Sherlock more than a flatmate or friend would. A lot more even. Probably. He hadn't acted on it though. Sherlock just seemed out of his league. Something alien. Something to be admired from a distance. Besides he was almost positive that if he told Sherlock he would be rejected. Sherlock didn't seem like the kind of person to enter into relationships and John wanted a relationship. Better to watch from a distance then.

John takes a sip of tea, followed by a grimace as he realizes its gone cold. He places the mug on the counter with a frown. When he turns around, Sherlock is standing in the doorway. Fully dressed this time.

"John."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Sherlock pauses. "Are you mad at me John?"

"What? No. Why?"

"It's usually the reason why people call me things and then leave."

Even though Sherlock showed no signs of being hurt John felt a stab of regret at Sherlock's words and he turns his gaze downwards.

"No, I am sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" Sherlock waves a hand through the air as if he was attempting to brush away John's concerns. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed something."

"I am not mad at you."

"Good."

The next couple of days carry on as normal. The only difference being that John found himself staring at Sherlock more often than before. To his surprise though, he also caught Sherlock staring at him from time to time. Both of them knew, none of them said anything.

John always slept late on Saturdays. It was a luxury he figured he deserved. As a consequence Sherlock would always be up before him and he would always sit in his chair and eye John as he came walking down the stairs.

"Morning," John mumbled.

Sherlock didn't answer, he seemed lost in thought, though his eyes followed John across the room until he disappeared into the kitchen. Sherlock leaned back in his chair, listening to the sounds of John making his morning tea.

"John, do you fancy me?" Sherlock asked as John reappeared into sight, sipping from his mug of tea while skimming through the front page of the newspaper.

The question caused John to nearly choke on his tea. He coughed violently before putting the mug and newspaper down and placing himself in the sofa.

"Sorry, what?"

Knowing perfectly well that John had heard the question, it was painfully obvious going by his reaction Sherlock simply looked ay John expectantly, awaiting an answer.

John's gaze wandered around the room and he could feel himself blushing. He hoped that Sherlock wouldn't notice. He shifted nervously and bit his lower lip.

"I.., ermm.., what I.., Here's the thing..."

Sherlock was watching the whole scene with an amused expression. He got up from his chair and walked over to the sofa. Sherlock kneeled down in front of John and took John's head in his hands. Their eyes met for a split second before Sherlock leaned it and carefully pressed his lips against John's.

John closes his eyes. He feels like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He waves his arms around awkwardly, unsure where to put them. He ends up just resting them on his lap, not daring to wrap them around Sherlock, even though he really wanted to. The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips hardly touching at all. As Sherlock pulled away John opened his eyes, staring at Sherlock's lips longingly, feeling that the kiss had been over far too quickly. They both sit completely still, simply staring at each other for several minutes. John is the first to break the silence.

"What was that for?" He asks hesitantly.

"Just proving a point," Sherlock smirks.

"What point?"

"I like you too John. I have for quite some time now. I've tried to ignore it, delete it, but I haven't been able to." Sherlock frowns slightly. "Especially not after reaching the conclusion that you like me as well. It was quite obvious really once I had ruled out the possibility of you being mad at me."

John gave Sherlock an odd look. Sherlock had this strange scientific way of talking about everything, even this. John wondered for a second what Sherlock's pillow talk might sound like.

"So, what happens now? " John asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" John gave Sherlock a slightly hurt look.

"You want a relationship, am I right?" Sherlock gave John a piercing look.

John simply nodded.

"I can't give you that," Sherlock said in a brutally honest voice.

John frowned. "Why not? If you're thinking about the dangers attached to being close to you-"

"Don't be ridiculous John," Sherlock said, cutting John off. "This isn't some kind of romantic novel. You are already in danger for being my friend. For being someone I care about." Sherlock paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"The reason we're not going to enter a relationship is because I don't do relationships John. I don't know how." Sherlock frowned again, hating to admit that there were things he did not know. "I wouldn't know what is expected of me. What to do or say. I would probably end up hurting you several times and the relationship would in the end crash and burn. I am saving us both the time and the pain, isn't that kinder?"

John frowned at Sherlock, speaking in a strained voice. "No it's not. Not even bothering to try before you decide that the whole thing is doomed is not kind. You don't know how this could turn out."

"Yes, I do."

"You could be wrong."

"I am never wrong."

They sat staring at each other for a long time, both equally stubborn.

"Fine," John mumbles eventually. "Fine."

John gets up from the sofa and grabs his jacket before heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock wanted to know.

"Out," was the only answer he got before John shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When John retuned he went straight to his room, not even looking at Sherlock as he passed. Sherlock shifted in his chair. Why did that bother him so much? John had ignored him on earlier occasions and he had hardly noticed. This time though it was far too clear to him that John was angry and wouldn't talk to him. This time, it bothered him. Sherlock frowned at his own reaction. _Stop it_ he told himself. _I was right. John will see that eventually, even if I have to carry him kicking and screaming, sooner or later he'll realize that this is best for everyone. Preferably sooner._

When John came down the next morning Sherlock was sitting in the same spot as before and John wondered if he had slept or even moved at all.

"Tea?" he asks fleetingly as he disappears into the kitchen.

"Mhm," was all the response he got.

John shook his head as he made them a cup of tea each.

"Here you go," he said as he handed the cup to Sherlock. John then grabbed the newspaper and placed himself on the sofa, skimming through the front page.

"Figured out that case yet, then?"

Sherlock looked at John with a curious look, not quite able to determine whether John was still mad at him or not. Sherlock felt uneasy. A small part of him wanted John to be mad at him, to fight him, to prove him wrong. John was a soldier. He was suppose to fight for what he wanted. Sherlock frowned and waved his hand through the air as if to wave the thoughts away.

"I'll finish it today, if time is on my side."

John nodded. "Fine. Good. I'll be off then."

"Where to?"

"The clinic," John picks up his jacket. "I've got a job now remember?"

"Mhm. John?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded as John disappeared out the door.

Sherlock sat in his chair, staring out into the air until he finally received the text he had been waiting for. Sherlock leaps from his chair, mumbling something about dinner to Mrs. Hudson as he rushes past her and out the door.

When Sherlock returned the flat was empty. Sherlock frowned. He had just solved the case and this was usually when he'd explain the whole chain of events to John and how he had reached his final conclusion. And John would listen. Eager and amazed and he would praise him for his brilliance and Sherlock would pretend like John's praise didn't affect him an awful lot. But John wasn't here.

Sherlock threw himself on the sofa. He was debating whether or not he should take it out on the wall when his phone made a bleeping noise as it received a text. Sherlock stared at his phone for a while before picking it up and reading the text.

_Won't be home for dinner. Eating out with Sarah. _

_-John. _

Sherlock frowned and put the phone away. He knew exactly what kind of game John was playing. Dull. Predictable. He glanced at the smiley face on the wall before getting up to get his gun.

Three more times John went out on dinner with Sarah before Sherlock decided to confront him about it. John had just returned after the dinner with Sarah. He smelled of wine and perfume and was humming a tune as he walked up the stairs. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, watching him as he entered the living room.

"Is it working as well as you hoped it would? This game of yours," Sherlock asks calmly as John sits down in his chair.

"What game?"

"Don't John. Just don't."

"Me going out with Sarah is not a game Sherlock." John's voice was strained.

"Making me jealous. Is that what you're hoping to achieve with it?"

"I am not trying to-"

"Of course you are," Sherlock cut John off. "Why else would you keep going on dates with Sarah? I have seen you with her. You like her, but not like that, as they say."

"Because this isn't about you Sherlock. It's about me." John frowned at Sherlock. "I am trying to accept the fact that you're not interested in being with me despite the fact that you said that you like me. So I am dating Sarah to get over you, in a way. And it's not the right thing to do and it's unfair towards her and I shouldn't, but it's the only thing I can do. Because you gave me hope and then took it away." John pauses for a moment, staring at Sherlock with a stern expression. "I never tried to make you jealous because I thought you didn't..., Sherlock, if you're even a little bit jealous then tell me."

They both stare at each other in silence for a long time. John with a somewhat hopeful expression, Sherlock with a distant one. After several minutes of crushing silence Sherlock nods.

John lets out a sigh of relief.

"So, what happens now?" 

Sherlock sighs. "I don't know. This is exactly why I did not want to go into a relationship with you John. I don't know what's to be expected of me and I don't want to hurt you, but if we do enter a relationship I know I am going to, eventually."

John reaches his hand out towards Sherlock, waving at him.

"Come here."

Hesitantly, Sherlock gets up from his chair and walks over to the sofa, placing himself next to John.

John takes his time to choose his words carefully. "I don't expect this to be easy. For either of us. I am not even certain it's going to work, but I am willing to try. Then at least, we'd know for sure. We might end up getting hurt, but I think it's worth the risk."

"As long as we remember that this was your idea," Sherlock mumbles before taking John's head in his hands and leaning in slowly. He presses their lips together carefully, kissing John softly. John immediately wraps his arms around Sherlock's neck, pulling him closer. He buries his fingers in Sherlock's hair as he deepens the kiss, earning a faint moaning sound from Sherlock.

When they pulled away from the kiss they were both breathing heavily. John's fingers were still buried in Sherlock's hair and they regarded each other through half-closed eyes.

"So, what happens now?" John wanted to know.

Sherlock smiles. "How about I kiss you one more time and we take it from there?"


	4. Chapter 4

As the kisses grew deeper, their hands grew bolder, pushing away fabrics to get to the naked skin underneath. John had thought that his expectations for kissing Sherlock had been ridiculously high, but kissing Sherlock, to his surprise, turned out to be exactly how he had imagined it. Sherlock was a brilliant kisser and each kiss left John hungry for more. John's hands are under Sherlock's shirt, running gently over his stomach, causing Sherlock to sometimes twitch. Sherlock moans softly into the kiss before pulling away.

"We better move to the bedroom, don't you think?"

Sherlock's shirt was unbuttoned by the time they reached the bedroom and John's jumper was currently lying on the living room floor. John pushes Sherlock carefully down on the bed, crawling after so he's standing on all four over him. He leans down, kissing Sherlock eagerly as he buries his fingers in Sherlock's hair. John can hear Sherlock moan underneath him and feel his hands working on his belt. As soon as John's belt was open Sherlock wraps his arms around John's neck and rolls around, causing them to switch places. Sherlock quickly removes John's trousers, tossing them to the floor before he seats himself between John's legs. He shoots John a glance before gently stroking the bulge in John's boxers. John moans softly and bucks his hips, causing Sherlock to smirk and repeat his actions.

"Take them off," John mumbles as he lifts his hips. Sherlock hesitates for a second, as if he's thinking about doing something else entirely, before placing his fingers under the waistline of John's boxers and pulling them off in a determined move. As Sherlock tosses his boxers to the floor, John gets up into a sitting position. He slides Sherlock's open shirt down his shoulders before starting to unbutton his trousers with eager hands. Sherlock's trousers and boxers fell to the floor seconds later. Both men stopped for a few seconds to drink in the sight of each other before meeting in a hungry kiss. John pushes Sherlock back down on the mattress, lying down on top of him. His hands are back in Sherlock's hair and he grinds carefully against him, earning a whimper from Sherlock.

Sherlock's hands are on John's bum, caressing it, pressing him down as they grind against each other. Their kisses are messy and eager, constantly interrupted by moans as they both grow bolder and in need for more. "John," Sherlock pants into John's neck. John hums in response and reaches for the bedstand, getting a bottle of lube from the top drawer. John rolls off Sherlock, lying down on his side next to him. Sherlock kisses and bites John's neck as John coats a finger with lube and lets his hand travel down Sherlock's back. Sherlock shivers, moaning softly into John's neck as John's finger presses against his entrance. John eases a finger inside, causing Sherlock to arch his back and tug at John's hair.

"I want you, John."

Sherlock's hand wanders down to John's length, stroking it eagerly. John twitches and inserts a second finger, slowly working Sherlock open. They crush their lips together, both moaning hungrily into the messy kisses as their hands tease each other. Sherlock gives John a piercing look as he pulls away to catch his breath.

"Now, John."

John whimpers slightly, Sherlock's gaze sending shivers down his spine, making him twitch. He removes his fingers before pushing Sherlock over on his back, settling between his legs. Sherlock continues to give him the same piercing look as John covers his length in lube before adjusting himself between Sherlock's legs. He plants his hands on Sherlock's hips and lifts him slightly, causing Sherlock to shiver. John bites his lip as he nudges the tip of his length against Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock leans his head back and moans impatiently. "John."

With a firm grip on Sherlock's hips, John presses slowly inside. Sherlock twitches and moans underneath him, his hands clenching the sheets. They both moan loudly as John is all the way in. He stops, giving the both time to adjust themselves. John's breath is ragged as be begins to thrust slowly. He leans down, kissing Sherlock's chest and neck as he slowly builds up a pace between them. Sherlock's hands are in John's hair, running eagerly through it as he pulls John close, kissing him hungrily. The kisses are only interrupted by breathy moans as John increases the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Sherlock.

Sherlock throws his head back and moans breathlessly as John adjusts his angle and hits his sensitive spot just right. Sherlock writhes underneath John, moans escaping from his open mouth as he wraps his arms around John's back, holding him as close as he can. John attaches his lips to Sherlock's neck, kissing and biting the pale skin as he moans Sherlock's name in between. "John." Sherlock's voice is deep and trembling. "I am close, John." Sherlock's words send shivers down John's spine and he whispers into his ear. "Come. I want you to come. I want to feel you come."

Sherlock whimpers as John's words combined with his precise thrusts and playful fingers send wave after wave of pleasure rushing through his body until he can't take it anymore. Sherlock presses his lips to John's as his climax hits him. He moans into the kiss, tugging eagerly at John's hair as John thrusts him through his climax while breathlessly moaning his name. John makes sure Sherlock is completely satisfied before allowing his climax to wash over him. He mutters Sherlock's name over and over as he thrusts into to the oversensitive body, causing Sherlock to moan and whimper underneath him.

With a content sigh, John collapses next to Sherlock. He wraps his arms around Sherlock's lean body and pulls him close, nuzzling his neck. "I love you." Sherlock glances over at John, smiling at him. "I love you too." John smiles warmly, kissing Sherlock's neck. Several minutes pass before John breaks the silence, smiling somewhat smugly up at Sherlock. "Do you think this is going to work, then?" Sherlock chuckles as he rolls on top of John, giving him a quick kiss. "John, I think this is going to work perfectly."


End file.
